Imma Kill You !
by Baron Zechs
Summary: Songfic-Quatre goes out of his medicine,out of his mind on the Zero System


Artist: Eminem  
Album: The Marshall Mathers LP  
Song: Kill You  
  
Warnings:angst  
Rating:R(language)  
  
This is my first attempt at a song fic and my firend challenged me to use this song.  
I purposely left out some parts.Also, I changed the name from shady to Quatre.(on the zero  
system)I needed to give Heero and Trowa sex changes to fit the lyrics,k?  
  
Quatre looked at the colony infront of him,wondering what he should do.  
The Zero system was muddling his brain, making it fight itself.  
*The colony citizens did nothing wrong. We should protect them*  
*Blow them to hell, they betrayed you*  
*Violence is wrong!*  
  
/I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches  
vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! {*chainsaw revs up*}  
Texas Chainsaw, left his brains all  
danglin from his neck, while his head barely hangs on  
Blood, guts, guns, cuts  
Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts/  
  
He borught the buster rifles up and prepared to fire  
A bright yellow light appeared at its tip  
*DIE*,part of him screamed, while the other yelled:  
*NOOOOO!*  
There was a flash of red in front of him,and he recognized the Mercurius  
"Its Heero,"his Uchuu no Kokoruu told him.  
*Die,you heartless bastard*  
*Please,Heero save yourself from me  
  
/Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
Girls leave - you ain't nuttin but a slut to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef  
We ain't gon' never stop beefin I don't squash the beef/  
  
"Quatre,you are crazy,"Heero said,"I kill crazy people"  
She powered up Mercurius's plantetoid sheilds  
  
/.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (cause why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you../  
  
/.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (cause why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you../  
  
The buster rifle fired, nearly destroying Mercurius  
Parks crackled around the mobile sut as Heero sat in pain.  
*Fire again,kill him!*  
*No,don't stain your hands red with the blood of a firend*  
  
A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times  
Serial killer hidin murder material  
in a cereal box on top of your stereo  
Here we go again, we're out of our medicine  
out of our minds, and we want in yours, let us in  
  
He prepared to deliver the deadly blow to both Heero and the colony  
Suddenly, the Vayeate got in his way  
*Trowa, koi, why are you doing this* Quatre's mind howled with rage  
  
/Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
Girls leave - you ain't nuttin but a slut to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef  
We ain't gon' never stop beefin I don't squash the beef/  
  
*She is doing this to help me*  
*She is your enemy. She is stopping you*  
*Trowa, why?*  
  
/.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (cause why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you../  
  
The yellow light gathered at the tip of the rifle  
*SHE IS YOUR ENEMY!*  
*No,she is n-SHE IS MY ENEMY!*  
  
/Eh-heh, know why I say these things?  
Cause lady's screams keep creepin in Quatre's dreams  
And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to pay these shrinks  
this eighty G's a week to say the same things TWEECE!  
TWICE? Whatever, I hate these things/  
  
A vision of a dead bloddied body,the body of Trowa, came to Quatre  
A tiny part of him still resisted but was crushed  
  
/OKAY, I'M READY TO GO PLAY  
I GOT THE MACHETE FROM O.J.  
I'M READY TO MAKE EVERYONE'S THROATS ACHE  
You faggots keep eggin me on  
til I have you at knifepoint, then you beg me to stop?  
SHUT UP! Give me your hands and feet  
I said SHUT UP when I'm talkin to you  
YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!/  
  
The buster rifle spit twin beams of destruction, starting and explosion that   
would destroy the Vayeate.  
The Zero System was in control now.  
  
/I said you don't, wanna fuck with Quatre (why?)  
Cause Quatre, will fuckin kill you/ 


End file.
